Subasta
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Un Naruto secuestrado… un Sasuke de cúmpleaños, una subasta al que itachi arrastra a su hermano. Un romance en donde a sasuke cierto kitsune le roba el corazón en una noche- sasunaru yaoi romance lemon mafia ect


**Subasta **

(AV:naruto)

No se como es que llegue aquí, solo recuerdo a un par de hombres que me empujaron a un rincón de la calle por la que transitaba, y antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar ya estaba inconsciente tras sentir un pinchazo en mi brazo

Para cuando abrí los ojos estaba tendido en una cama, esposado a la cabecera de esta y vestido con un traje de cuero que si bien no era de una vil perra no estaba muy lejos de serlo, con botas negras altas que me llegaban a los muslos, unos guantes a medio brazo y un conjunto de cuero con amarraderas que solo me cubría lo necesario, del mismo color

El tiempo pasó lento en aquella oscura habitación que no tenía más que la cama y la puerta respectiva. Me pregunte si esto se trataba de esos secuestros a menores de edad para venta por prostitución que salen en las películas, quizás si o no, el caso era que tenia que salir antes de que llegara alguien

Un tanto incomodo con aquel traje tan ceñido a mi miel, trate de zafarme de las molestas esposas que ya empezaban a irritarme la piel a pesar de tener la protección de los guantes. Sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía normalmente, estaba entumecido y rígido, y haciendo memoria de lo que sakura-chan me había enseñado de primeros auxilios estaba bajo el efecto de una droga muscular.

Paralizado, esposado y vestido como una ramera, era obvio que este era el peor problema en el que jamás me había metido, venga a destacar que han sido muchos

Suspire frustrado, agitándome tanto como podía, revolviéndome en la cama y desordenando mis rubios cabellos. Reconozco que era extraño que me pasase esto, siendo hijo del gobernador de mi ciudad, era normal que me persiguieran las escoltas de mi padre, aunque siempre insistí en que no era necesario, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirme de mis palabras ahora

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió haciendo que parara de luchar contra las esposas, mire como un par de hombres entraban y los reconocí como mis secuestradores, sus miradas lujuriosas hacia mi, me causaron una repulsión incomparable, solo de pensar en ser tocado por alguno de ellos era asqueroso

Uno de ellos, el mas alto, de pelo naranja y ojos cafés se giro hacia su compañero murmurando palabras que no logre escuchar, el otro sonrió mostrando unos dientes aserrados que iban acompañados en rareza junto con su pelo blanco y ojos púrpuras, asintiendo en acuerdo

-espero que esto sea suficiente para que karin este satisfecha con la mercancía que le traemos- dijo el peliblanco

¿Mercancía?, así que si era un chico secuestrado para ventas, y por como me encontraba vestido era una realidad que era por motivos de prostitución. Apreté los dientes con coraje, ¿como se atrevían?

-traeré la cámara para tomarle las fotos de presentación… aunque aun sigo pensando que te pasaste al vestirlo así- dijo el grandote, _genial al menos ya se de quien fue la idea de vestirme así _

-bromeas ¿verdad?... tan solo míralo- el chico pálido se acercó a mi sentándose a mi lado y agarrándome dolorosamente del cabello- si este traje lo hace parecer la perra que es- pronunció en tono lujurioso pasándome la lengua cerca de la boca

Sentí unas nauseas inmensas, y el coraje se me reflejo en la cara, sin importarme si me hacia daño o no le aseste un cabezazo que para mi regocijo termino por partirle la nariz

-tú! Pequeña perra!...- el sujeto retrocedió sujetándose con fuerza la cara y antes de que algo más pasara el otro hombre lo saco a rastras de la habitación

No paso mucho hasta que aquel enorme tipo regresara, esta vez con una cámara fotografía en mano

- has sido muy atrevido al hacerle eso a suigetsu, pero concuerdo con que se lo merecía- rió entre dientes a pesar de que casi y lo derretía con mi mirada furica- a ver chico, solo quiero tomarte las fotos e irme, si pudieras colaborar con esto…

-no pienso dejar que me saques una foto para que la tengas en tu catalogo de prostitutas, mas te vale irme soltando o me encargare de que quiebre este lugar- rugí, ante la especulativa mirada del grandote

- creo que no sabes en donde estas niño… estas mal

-no, tu eres el que esta mal, es obvio que si supieras quien soy nunca…

-Naruto Uzumaki, 17 años, cumplirás 18 en dos semanas, acudes al instituto konoha en primer año de medicina, hijo del gobernador Namikase Minato y la directora del departamento de seguridad Kushina Uzumaki….sabemos bien quien eres niño, si estas aquí es porque el mundo bajo tiene contactos nuestros que te desean- trague fuerte cuando dijo aquello, esto ya no era un simple secuestro, al mencionar lo del bajo mundo se refería a la mafia de la ciudad, que por tantos años estuvo fuera del alcance de la justicia de mis padres

Maldije por lo bajo, escondiendo mi cara todo lo que pude cuando el tipo ese me saco las fotos y se fue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av:sasuke)

Suspire resignado sacándome la corbata para liberar presión, hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 25 y mi hermano itachi había insistido en traerme a esta subasta para que escogiera mi regalo

No me convencía la idea, conociendo lo depravado y retorcido que era, algo en esta vendimia me daba mala espina.

Llevaba cerca de una hora sentado solo en una de las mesas revolviendo el baso con mi bebida, luego de que mi hermano saliera disparado hacia tras escenario de la tarima frente al publico, murmurando algo acerca de mi regalo, no le di mucha importancia en ese momento

Ahora que mi paciencia esta alcanzando su límite, estoy a punto de explotar, solo quiero irme a casa. Tome el saco de mi traje y el portafolio, estaba por levantarme cuando el sonido de la voz del maestro de ceremonias llamo la atención de la gente, y que itachi apareciera repentinamente, tomando asiento a mi lado, con una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa en la cara

- oye hermano, échale un vistazo a esto- dijo extendiéndome un menú con todos los artículos que se subastarían esa noche, desde autos y reliquias hasta animales exóticos y….

-pero que demonios!- me levanté de un salto, haciendo que la silla cayera a mis espaldas

Allí había fotos del tipo eróticas de chicas y chicos en poses indecorosas, junto con sus datos y módulos de papeles. Me gire hecho una furia hacia itachi quien reía de lado como si me intentara cómbenser

-que es esto?- pregunte tratando de calmarme

-personas, no es obvio?- respondió con sorna

-itachi no quiero saber porque esta subasta tienen a personas de venta, pero quiero que me expliques cuales son tus intensiones pero ya!- exigí

- yo solo te dije que te traería aquí para que escogieras tu regalo, no tengo nada que ver con que te fijaras nada mas en esa sección del menú- soltaste en tono triunfal

Mi ojo derecho inicio con su característico tick ante mi creciente enfado, juro que algún día terminare matándolo con mis propias manos

La voz del maestro de ceremonias, llamo nuevamente mi atención, acababa de terminar con su discurso de cortesía, y estaba dando paso a los primeros artículos en venta.

Al cabo de otras dos horas no había nada que me pudiera llamar la atención

-vamos sasuke, no puedo creer que no tengas ni un solo capricho que quieras que te conceda- dijo mi hermano, trayéndome a la realizas pues los seis bazos de tequila que me tome estaban haciendo efecto en mi vulnerable estomago vació

-realmente solo quiero que esto se acabe- dije arrastrando las palabras un poco, por la pesadez en mi legua

-bueno dejaron lo mejor para el final nee?- _dios ilumine a este pobre infeliz que tengo por hermano _

Para cuando "lo mejor de la casa" comenzó a salir desfilando una persona tras otra por el escenario, cada uno con un botón marcando el numero de su anuncio en el menú prendido en la ropa, para entonces la mayoría de las personas adultas, o meramente decentes se había marchado, solo quedaban los que en mi opinión, estaban catalogados en el mismo circulo de itachi, depravados y pervertidos

Como ninguna de esas personas logro llamarme la atención, me recosté adormilado sobre la mesa antes de que siquiera terminaran de salir a presentación todos los "especimenes"

Por ello no vi la causa de una repentina exclamación del público en general, levanté la cabeza rápidamente, fije la vista a lo que supuestamente era el mayor asombro de aquella subasta y valla que si lo era

Uno de los chicos de exhibición había salido corriendo, del tras de escena siendo perseguido por un par de agentes de seguridad del local, rompiendo la fila de los demás modelos, y trayendo el descontrol en el escenario

Eso si que me llamo la atención, a pesar de la distancia, desde mi lugar pude distinguir al chico, era lo mas bello que había visto en la vida. Con ojos grandes y de un azul cielo preciosos, cabello dorado y revuelto, piel morena y cuerpo de espanto.

Y a pesar de que su apariencia era la de un verdadero ángel, me quedo bien claro que su actitud era la de un pequeño demonio cuando lo vi girar sobre si mismo y propinarle una certera parada a uno de sus perseguidores dejándolo en el piso retorciéndose

_Dios! Pero que chico tan lindo_

No dure mucho en mis pensamientos pues el otro sujeto que perseguía al chico, le dio alcancé cociéndolo bruscamente del brazo y estampándolo contra una pared cercana. Inconscientemente apreté mis puños del coraje y sin poderlo evitar me levanté furico hacia aquel lugar, siendo seguido sigilosamente por itachi quien guardaba una distancia prudencial de mi. Sabia que cuando me enfurecía de verdad no andaba para rodeos

Cuando alcance el borde del escenario, no perdí tiempo y subí de un salto, me dirigí hacia el tipo de seguridad y trate de controlar mi ira para no matarlo allí mismo

-suelte al chico ahora- rugí con dientes apretados

El tipo me miro con duda. Mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas tratando aun de controlar al rubio

-lo siento señor, pero este niño es…

-de mi propiedad así que suéltalo en este instante!- hable casi sin pensar, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a itachi quien entendió rápidamente y fue a hablar con el maestro de ceremonias para arreglar este asunto

Dubitativo, el hombre soltó al chico, que sin esperar mucho siguió su carrera hacia alguna parte lejos de allí. Suspire mas calmado y me dirigí a paso tranquilo en la dirección que tomo mi ahora rubio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av:naruto)

Corrí todo lo que pude, por los pasillos de ese extraño edificio, con paso ágil y callado. Estaba asustado, pero no por eso dejaría de correr, aun seguía impresionado por las palabras que dijo aquel sujeto de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabello azabache y cuerpo atlético

Que yo era de su propiedad?. Si como no, a mi nadie me tiene, yo no soy de nadie, y por sobre todo no confió en nadie. Todos los sujetos que me buscan son por interés, a mis "amigos" también les atrae la misma causa, y si me hablan de amor es para una noche de sexo con migo

Eso solo me recordó el motivo por el que aquel moreno me halla comprado, seguramente ahora me estarán buscando para que me lleve y me viole. Por dios, tengo que salir de aquí!, si tan solo mi cuerpo no siguiera adormecido todavía, hubiera podido hacer algo mas que solo huir como una alimaña…_maldición!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: sasuke)

Tengo que reconocer que este lugar es amplio, llevó un par de minutos caminando y aun no e dado con mi rubio, pero se que esta cerca, escucho su voz jadeante y fatigada cerca, así como sus pasos silenciosos pero pesados, como si estuviera herido. ¿Y si esos sujetos lo lastimaron desde mucho antes de que yo llegara?

Al doblar una esquina logro verlo de cara a una pared sin salida, rió de medio lado, es como si jugásemos al gato y al ratón. Al dar un paso en su dirección, fui presa de su mirada, sus ojos tan bellos estaban húmedos por lágrimas no derramadas y el miedo se le reflejaba a la perfección. Mi corazón bombeo con violencia al punto de causarme dolor, este niño, mi pequeño kitsune estaba asustado y acorralado, seguramente pensando en que le are daño

Tragué saliva, e inspire hondo, tenia unas ganas enormes de correr a él y abrazarlo, sin saber bien el porque, pero me controle, no era prudente además, vi como dejo a un hombre retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, esta claro que se podía defender bien

-tranquilo pequeño, no te are nada- me acerqué lentamente, bajo su atenta mirada- ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunte, para relajar el ambiente

Él me miro de arriba abajo, como considerando si era prudente decirme su nombre

- ¿compraste un juguete sexual si sabes su nombre?, si que debes estar necesitado- me escupió con rabia en lo que retrocedía todo lo posible hasta acomodarse en una esquina, acorralado

Tengo que reconocerlo, sus palabras me dolieron, si bien era cierto que no sabía su nombre, no tenía por que hablarme como si fuera un violador en serie.

- la situación no se dio para que me enterara de tu nombre, ¿no crees?- lo mire expectante, esperando su respuesta, y fue hay que me fije en como iba vestido

Con un encantador conjunto de cuero, botas a medio mulo y guantes hasta los brazos, se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sin pretenderlo el deseo me abordo, haciendo que un calor asaltara mi cuerpo por completo, mi corazón se aceleró y la razón me flaqueo por un instante

Pero basto con mirar a mi lindo niño a los ojos, llenos de miedo, para apaciguar mis instintos. Me preocupe por un momento de que esto fuera obra de la bebida, jamás me había puesto así con otra persona, y este chico, del cual ni el nombre me sabia, estuvo a punto de calentarme solo de ver su cuerpo

-me llamo sasuke… sasuke uchiha, escucha pequeño se que estas asustado y que deseas salir de aquí, así que porque no mejor me dices tu nombre y nos llevamos bien ¿eh?- el me miro esta vez con ojos curiosos, tan tierno

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: naruto)

Este sujeto estaba mal de la cabeza, era demasiado atrevido, acercándose a mi cuando era evidente que no podía ser mas arisco con él, pero cuando me habla, todo mi ser tiembla, se agita como si deseara su contacto. Tengo miedo, este lugar esta lleno de gente peligrosa y desconocida, además de que sigo drogado, y este tipo, frente a mi párese tan dulce a pesar de su mirada perturbante, como si tratara de entrar en mi mente

Estoy confundido, me apego tanto a la pared como puedo, respirando agitadamente, él esta casi sobre mi, por lo cerca que esta y no puedo hacer mas que tratar de huir, por un momento el pánico me domina y no atino a mas que soltarle un puñetazo que con agilidad logra frenar, y no solo eso, tira de mi brazo rápidamente, haciendo que me estrelle contra su amplio y fuerte pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos fuertemente obligándome a dejar de luchar para soltarme

-tranquilo, tranquilo…shhhh…. No te asustes…- me susurra al oído, provocándome un escalofrió que atraviesa mi columna, y arrancándome un gemido ahogado de la garganta- no te are daño ¿entendido?, pero tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga…. ¿Ok?

Solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, repentinamente tranquilo en ese apretado abrazo, aspire su olor, a hombre junto con una fragancia no demasiado dulce, de seguro la de un caro perfume, que lleno mis fosas nasales haciendo que inconscientemente serrase los ojos y me recostara contra él, poco me importaba ahora el que me vieran, me sentía bien entre sus brazos, tan… protegido….

Paso un rato en el que sasuke no me soltó, cuando estuvo seguro de que mi miedo estaba controlado se separo un poco tomándome de la mano y guiándome nuevamente hacia la sala de donde hace unos minutos había escapado, él tomo sus cosas de sobre una mesa, e intercambio un par de palabras con un sujeto idéntico a él solo que con el pelo largo y mas maduro, mas tarde me entere que era su hermano mayor, itachi uchiha

Salimos al estacionamiento, sasuke me coloco el saco de su traje sobre los hombros para que me cubriera y no me diera el frió de la noche, y aun sin soltarme dejo que entrase a su auto, un lujoso deportivo negro de exhibición. El trayecto a quien sabe donde se torno silencioso, pero cómodo, sabía que no era prudente confiar así como así en un hombre que apenas si conozco, además su apellido me suena, no se de donde pero me suena. Sin embargo todo lo que pude hacer para calmarme fue iniciar una conversación

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki… emmmm su pongo que debo darte las gracias… p-por ayudarme- apreté mis manos en el saco que me cubría, como si este me tapara el rubor de las mejillas

-no tienes porque agradecerme nada kitsune, ya que eres mió,¿ se te olvida?- mi cara paresia un poema en este momento

-¿Que!- sasuke empezó a reír de manera grave y suelta, como si llevara tiempo sin hacerlo, cosa que sin saber bien por que me alegro a mi también

- jajaja…. Tranquilo, no apoyó los planes pervertidos de mi hermano así que ya veré como hacer para que esos documentos que te falsificaron sean eliminados

Suspire de alivio, sasuke no era una mala persona a mi parecer, me equivoqué con él, lo reconozco

-y cuéntame naruto, de que estas estudiando?

Reí de lado y no tarde en responderle, era como si no le pudiera mentir, el resto del trayendo hacia su casa fue tranquilo y animado, él preguntaba yo respondía, reímos y nos insultamos, antes de darme cuenta ya me sentía su amigo de toda la vida. No era como esas personas interesadas que siempre se me acercan porque me ven como un pase gratis a un puesto alto en la política junto a mi padre o madre. Sasuke era, especial.

Llegamos a su apartamento de soltero, en una zona de la ciudad de alta clase. El decorado era moderno y de colores neutros, mas que todo monocromáticos con una salpicadura en color azul aquí y allá en detalles. Él dejo que curioseara tanto como quisiera y me dio un breve recorrido por toda la casa. Me sonroje al pensar en que quizás el llevase mujeres a ese lugar para…, agite la cabeza liberándome de esos pensamientos, se supone que es normal, él es mayor que yo, trabaja y es soltero, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de tener una vida sexual activa. Pero… entonces ¿por que esa punzada de celos que bulle desde lo mas profundo de mi ser?

-y este es el cuarto para las visitas, si quieres puedes darte una ducha y cambiarte.... te prestare algo de mi armario, si quieres…-me dijiste trayéndome a la realidad. Me sonroje de solo pensar en ponerme tu ropa, así que me limite a asentir en acuerdo

Me dejaste solo en el cuarto para que me pudiera quitar este estupido disfraz, y al principio lo pude manejar solo, los guantes y las botas no fueron mucho problema, pero el traje de cuero tenia demasiadas amarraderas y no tenia ni idea de cómo sacármelo, y luego de pasas mas de cinco minutos luchando contra el, me decidí a pedirle ayuda a sasuke

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av:sasuke)

Me encontraba buscándole algo de ropa a naruto en mi armario, pero todo era demasiado grande para él, así que tome ropa interior y una camiseta que le quedaría a medio muslo, no tenia mas nada que fuera adecuado

Escuche que tocaba a mi puerta y creí que venia por la ropa, cuando abrí la puerta estaba todo sonrojado con ese traje de cuero todavía enzima

-emmm… ¿po-podrías ayudarme a quitarme esta cosa?... es que no tengo idea de cómo sacármela – su rubor se intensifico mas si eso era posible dándole un aspecto dulce y tierno

-pasa- me hice a un lado para que se sentara en mi cama- déjame ver eso…- estuve un rato contemplando su cuerpo tratando de ver como se desenrollaba ese traje, realmente era complicado

Con las manos comencé a palpar parte del traje a la espalda, y no note el rubor que se acrecentaba en las mejillas de mi kitsune

-¿como te pusiste esta cosa?- hable tratando de romper la tensión

-no lo se, cuando desperté ya lo tenia puesto…- me respondió sin mirarme fijamente, en lo que yo seguía explorando los pliegues y las amarraderas del traje pasando mis manos por sus costados

-todavía no puedo creer que te secuestraran de esa manera…- pase la mano derecha por un lateras, encontrando un cierre oculto bajo un adorno metálico-… levanta los brazos- le pedí con voz suave para no asustarlo

Él obedeció dubitativo, dándome el espacio para poder bajar el cierre y quitarle algunas amarraderas que seguían adherías en detalle a su piel. En el proceso pude tocar su cuerpo, tibio y suave, como piel de durazno. Pase saliva y me separe prudentemente cuando le termine de sacar la parte superior del traje

-gr-gracias… - me contesto escueto levantándose nervioso

Por sus prisas, por levantarse e irse, perdió el equilibrio aparentemente mareado, estire los brazos para frenar su caída, sosteniéndolo firmemente por la espalda baja

-¿estas bien?...- le levante la barbilla para verle la cara, estaba muy rojo con los ojos brillantes viéndome con vergüenza

-lo siento… mi cuerpo esta débil por las drogas- soltó rápidamente, estirando sus brazos para rodearme y conservar mejor el equilibrio

-¿te drogaron?...- apreté los dientes, repentinamente furioso, lo mire de pies a cabeza buscando mas señales de daño

Tenía un pequeño punto hinchado en la coronilla, y sus muñecas estaban inflamadas con unas marcas rojas como quemaduras

Sin pensar bien en lo que hacia tome una de sus pequeñas manos con delicadeza y la bese una y otra vez, como si fuera un bálsamo para esa herida. Con la otra mano le acaricié la espalda lentamente, confortándolo

Naruto se recostó en mi pecho, con los ojos serrados, dándome la oportunidad de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. Era más delgado y pequeño, de caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, con los muslos definidos en sus piernas esbeltas

Deje su mano recargada en mi pecho, dándole permiso a tocarme, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estoy seguro podía sentirlo con la yema de los dedos. Toque sus mejillas adornadas con tres cicatrices en cada una, notando su suave curva y me acerque lentamente dejando besos de mariposa en toda su frente

El sutil olor a vainilla que provenía de su cuerpo me cautivó por espacio de tiempo indefinido, en donde nunca deje de abrazarlo y besarlo, sin sentimiento alguno de lujuria. Quería tan solo estar con él, con mi pequeño niño y protegerlo de todo y de todos. Me sentía más fuerte con naruto a mi lado, como si su compañía me diera lo único necesario para continuar

Es… es como si lo conociera de otra vida. Como si fuera cosa del destino el que lo encontrara

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: naruto)

Siento que estoy flotando en las nubes, y no precisamente por mi cuerpo adormecido…

Sasuke esta tan cerca de mi, que puedo sentir todo su cuerpo con el mió, su respiración lenta y profunda, los fuertes latiros de su corazón, su olor a hombre. Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y eriza los bellos de mi nuca a cada beso que deja sobre mi cara

No tengo miedo de sus actos, pues no los profesa con lujuria. Puedo sentir sus ganas de tocarme, de besarme y no soltarme nunca, y se que no tiene intenciones de lastimarme, estoy seguro pues yo mismo tengo deseo de tócalo y conocerlo

Paseo con lentitud las manos por su amplio pecho, deseoso de tocar su piel. Abro los primeros botones de su camisa, saboreando el momento, pues cuando logro bajarle la camisa por uno de los hombros, logro sentir esa piel nívea y fría, como la nieve

Inconscientemente, froto mis caderas con las suyas en un vaivén lento y placentero, él acelera su respiración, y cierra los ojos oliendo mi cuello, el cual comienza a besar lentamente. Gimo bajito con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación

Sus grandes manos pasan a tocarme la espalda desnuda y las piernas de forma lenta y cuidadosa, esta siendo cauteloso, no esta seguro si me siento cómodo con lo que hace y realmente ni yo se que estoy haciendo

Cuando los dedos de una de sus manos rosa sutilmente el interior de mis muslos, las piernas me flaquean y me veo obligado a rodearlo con mis brazos. Tengo un sentimiento de desesperación creciendo en mi pecho y se va apoderando de mí lentamente

Él me sostuvo firmemente por las caderas, mirándome a los ojos con un amor creciente que nunca había visto, yo solo hice lo que me ordeno el corazón en ese momento. Cerré los ojos acercando los labios a su boca, y no creí ser respondido tan rápida y tiernamente como lo hizo él

El beso era calmo y pasional, pero la desesperación de mi cuerpo hizo que quisiera mas, este ritmo ya no era suficiente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: sasuke)

No podía con la felicidad que sentía al probar los labios de mi kitsune, tan dulces y suaves. Me sorprendí al sentir su lengua lamiendo la comisura de mi boca en un gesto tierno y apenado, paresia un gatito reclamando por caricias, así que no me hice del rogar y lo cargué para poder recostarlo lentamente en la cama

-sa-sasuke…- ronroneo, revolviéndose en la cama tratando de frotarse más contra mí

El deseo me invadió por completo, pero no de la forma en que sentía a mis anteriores aventuras de cama. Esta vez sentía una pasión desbordante y unas ganas incontrolables de sentirlo, de ser uno con él

Esto no era sexo, era amor, puro y limpio amor

-naruto… ¿tu deseas esto?- él me miro con esos ojos de un azul cristalino, reflejando deseo y confusión entremezclados

-sasu… yo… no se… nunca antes yo…- le costaba hablar por la vergüenza, ya me esperaba que no tuviera experiencia en la cama, mi niño es demasiado puro para esto, necesita a alguien que le enseñe a amar, y ese alguien quiero ser yo

-¿que… sientes por mi?- le pregunte mientras besaba su cuello

Él se estremeció, jadeando sensualmente y aferrándose con las uñas a mi espalda, gruñí roncamente al sentir ese dolor placentero, por suerte la camisa seguía mas o menos en su lugar o me hubiera rasgado la piel. Vi como se mordía el labio inferior cuando toque uno de sus rosaditos pezones y sonreí maliciosamente, pasando la punta de la lengua por ese botoncito de carne, suspirando cuando el se arqueo de manera lasciva ante el contacto

-vamos kitsune… dime que es lo que sientes…-seguí bajando lentamente lamiendo y besando su vientre y apartando el traje de cuero hacia abajo conforme me movía

-sasuke… ah…. Por favor- chillo cuando introduje la lengua en su ombligo simulando lentas penetraciones

-dime que es lo que quieres- recorrí sus finas piernas, abriéndolas un tanto para estar en el centro de estas, pude notar un pequeño bulto en su entrepierna, completamente comprensible, yo estaba igual o mas necesitado que él

-te… te quiero a ti…- susurro con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada

Sin esperarlo me tumbo contra la cama sentándose sobre mis caderas y gruñendo cuando mi hombría rozó el interior de sus piernas

-quiero ser tuyo… quiero que me toques… y quiero que me ames, porque… yo quiero hacer lo mismo – me hablo con voz firme, inclinándose contra mi para robarme el aliento en un beso feroz

_Maldición, __¿es que acaso quiere volverme loco?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: naruto)

Rayos, me estoy comportando como una gata en celo, necesito que sasuke me toque, que me bese, que me hable con esa voz gruesa y sensual, dios quiero… quiero… hacerme uno con él

Mis ganas de él me llegan de tal manera que no reparo en los sonidos roncos que deja escapar sasuke cuando empiezo a mordisquearle el cuello y a estirar de su camisa haciendo que los botones salten por la presión

Sasuke me toma de las mejillas y reclama mi boca apasionadamente, siento como muerde sutilmente mis labios, pero no se que hacer con este acto. Cuando sus manos toman los bordes del traje de cuero y termina por quitármelo, descendiendo por mis piernas, gimo descontrolado cuando mi hombría es liberada de su prisión, es en ese momento que el introduce su lengua en mi boca

Mi primera reacción es retroceder ante esta nueva sensación, pero sasuke aprieta mi trasero plantándome en la misma posición sin dejar que me retire. Cuando logre relajarme pude apreciar sus atenciones en mi boca, exploraba todo el interior y frotaba la lengua con la mía en un juego húmedo

Yo me dedico a explorar su torso, con carisias torpes pues esta es mi primera vez. Cuando pasaba las manos por su espalda pude notar que tenia una cicatriz en el hombro derecho, y luego otra mas en el brazo izquierdo, otra le atravesaba el costado; y me preocupe, ¿porque mi moreno tenia tantas marcas?. Me separe de él para poder apreciar mejor esas cicatrices, encontrándome con varias marcas de balas y cortes ya sanados y algunos sin sanar

-pero que…?- lo mire a la cara, sasuke estaba algo ido, como si pensara en el pasado-sasu… estas marcas…- y de repente me llego la respuesta

Uchiha, sasuke uchiha, del clan yakuza de Japón, los más peligrosos y poderosos de todos los clanes mafiosos; han sido el blanco central de mi padre contra la delincuencia y el trafico de drogas desde que entro al mando de alcalde

Maldición, estoy a punto de acostarme con uno de esos asesinos, las marcas que tiene sasuke en el cuerpo son la prueba irrefutable de ello. Me levantó rápidamente de sobre él, para encaramarme en uno de los laterales de la cama, no puedo creerme que el hombre dulce y apasionado que tengo delante sea un acecino, esto no puede estar pasando

-tu… eres… eres un!…- sin saber por que las lagrimas de miedo resbalan de mis ojos nublándome la vista- sa-sasuke no!... por que?....- murmullo abrasándome a mi mismo, ¿cuando se volvió mi príncipe azul un uchiha?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: sasuke)

Te separas asustado de mí, mientras murmuras cosas y lloras en silencio. Se que ya sabes quien soy, y eso no hace mas que herirme, por ser lo que soy te has alejado de mi, te doy miedo

-naruto…- extiendo un brazo en tu dirección, siendo capas de tocarte, pero en esta ocasión solo tiemblas como un gatito asustado y evitas mi mirada- kitsune… no llores…- te acerco con mas prudencia de la que ya usaba, y limpio tus lagrimas con mis dedos

-sasu… ¿t-tu me vas a matar verdad?- se me corta la respiración con esas palabras, ¿como puedes pensar en que te haga daño?- ¿solo soy otra de tus aventuras?... ¿reclamaras mi cuerpo y luego te desharás de mi? ¿Es eso lo que aras? – el tono resignado que hay en tu voz me demuestra que crees en lo que dices, ¿estas convencido de que te are daño?, ¿tanto miedo te causa mi nombre?

-yo nunca te aria dañ….

-sasuke, yo te amo!- me cortas, sorprendiéndome- así que…. Así Que Por Favor No Me Mates!.... Por Favor!... yo quiero estar con sasuke… no me alejes de ti… no me alejes…- te abrazas a mi cuello con desesperación, aun temblando por el llanto y los sentimientos que te perturban

-shhhh….- puedo sentir tus lagrimas resbalar de tu cara a mi pecho, y casi palpo el miedo a tu alrededor. Se me parte el alma al verte así- naru… olvídate de mi nombre… olvídate que soy un Uchiha… olvida el miedo… por favor, recuérdame como la persona que en este momento te ama y lo ara por siempre, piensa en mi como el que te protegerá no importa lo que venga… mi niño…-te levantó el rostro algo rojo y húmedo por el llanto, observando tu mirada esta llena de desesperación, como yo por tenerte para mi de nuevo- …nunca me separare de ti, nunca permitiré que lo hagas… naru… no se cuando paso, ni como… pero lo cierto es que… te amo… te amo ahora y para siempre

-Sasu!...- te abalanzas sobre mí, besándome con desesperación, yo te correspondo con la misma energía, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, que siempre te protegeré, que daría mi vida por ti kitsune, por este pequeño niño que me ha robado el corazón en una noche

-sasu… sasu… te amo… por favor perdóname no quise….- te callo con otro beso demandante, ¿para que recordar esas cosas cuando ahora solo queremos formar parte del otro?

Me recuesto en la cama dejándonos en la anterior posición, ahora estas menos desesperado, noto como tus carias han adquirido un toque de arrepentimiento, besando y lamiendo las marcas y heridas que me han dejado las peleas y los conflictos de "negocios". Eres tan lindo, no me cansare de compararte con un tierno gatito

Haces un camino desde mis labios hasta mi vientre donde lames una da las cicatrices mas profundad que tengo, dejo salir un largo suspiro, tus pequeñas manos no se están quietas y han dado con mi sexo envolviéndolo con curiosidad por enzima de la ropa, como si estuvieras explorando algo nuevo, algo que deseas conocer

-no…lo hagas…- pronuncio con dificultad, al ver que tienes planeado acercar tu boca a esa zona

-yo… quiero hacerlo, quiero que sasuke sepa cuanto lo amo…- respondes con seguridad liberándome para luego empezar a lamer mi miembro, joder eres demasiado lindo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: naruto)

Me siento estupido, sasuke no me a dado ningún motivo para que le tema, y yo desconfié de él llamándolo acecino, e sido injusto, quiero remendar mi error, quiero merecer los sentimientos que sasuke me da. Por eso y aunque no tengo experiencia, me esforzaré para complacerlo, para darle placer

Tengo vergüenza, su miembro es realmente grande, lo recorro con la lengua de arriba abajo, dando pequeños besos aquí y halla, dejando que la saliva se extienda por su longitud y que se estremezca con mí aliento

Ciento la mano de sasuke en mi cabeza, y sus gruñidos de desesperación me llegan a los oídos, levantó la vista con expresión maliciosa, quiero escucharlo emitir más de esos sonidos. Sin dejar de mirarlo me introduzco su hombría en la boca, puedo ver perfectamente su expresión de placer, rió de medio lado y comienzo con el sube y baja, acompañado de succiones y pequeños mordiscos, siendo recompensado con caricias en mi cabello y mas de esos sensuales sonidos que deja escapar mi moreno

-naru…aparta…- estira de mi hacia atrás pero me niego a separarme de él, quiero recibir su esencia- naru…mmm…Aah!-se ha corrido llenando mi boca con su salada semilla

Me separo y limpió los resto de mi cara, sasuke esta echado en el colchón con la respiración acelerada y los ojos mirándome como si hubiera hecho una travesura, sonrió triunfante, esta ronda la he ganado yo

-así que con que estas tenemos ¿eh?- te incorporas lentamente, inhalando ruidosamente para estabilizar tu respiración- ven aquí…también quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo… - me coges de las caderas, tumbándome en la cama y posicionándote entre mis piernas

Reclamas mi boca introduciendo tu lengua, llevas tus manos a mi miembro y lo masajeas con maestría, no soy capas de soltar la sarta de gemidos que se atoran en mi garganta pues tu lengua ocupa mi boca y no la deja ni por un minuto a pesar de la falta de aire

Siento tus movimientos y como te vas quitando lo que te queda de ropa, la piel de tus piernas entra en contacto con la mía, siento algunas magulladuras en esa parte de tu cuerpo también y una necesidad de protegerte se extiende por todo mí ser junto a un sentimiento de coraje por todos aquellos que te han hecho daño

Repentinamente chocas tus caderas contra mí, pegando tu caliente miembro contra mi entrada sin llegar a penetrarla, gimo ahogadamente, pues me has tomado por sorpresa

-no te desconcentres kitsune… aun falta mucho para que esto termine- una de tus manos recorre mi columna desde el cuello hasta las caderas y sigue bajando lentamente hasta hallar lo que buscas- eres… virgen ¿verdad?...- sierro los ojos por los nervios, ¿como puedes preguntar eso así como así?-… responde naruto… ¿me dejaras ser el primero?... ¿quieres que sea el único en entrar en tu cuerpo gatito?

-solo a ti… solo a ti dejare que me posea…- sonríes de medio lado moviendo tus dedos contra mi entrada, te acercas para besarme pero me aparto y te miro lo mas serio que puedo- pero solo si… yo soy el único para ti…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: sasuke)

Tienes más carácter del que aparentas, eso me recuerdas que en realidad eres mi pequeño demonio, tus ojos me observan como si fuera fuego, con determinación y pasión, a pesar de que eres joven tienes la voluntad de un verdadero hombre, sabes lo que quieres y no te rendirás hasta conseguirlo

-de acuerdo…- este no es mi estilo, nunca doy el brazo a torcer ante nadie, pero tu eres diferente-… tu serás mi única locura… así como yo seré totalmente tuyo… te amo dobe…

- y yo a ti teme…- sierras tus ojos y me permites besarte

Extiendo el brazo hasta el buró, y alcanzó un frasco de lubricante del cajón, _a buena hora me vino a ser útil estos pervertidos regalos de itachi_. Unto un poco en dos de mis dedos, dejando el frasco a un lado. Exploro tu cuerpo con la mirada, estas todo sudado y caliente, puedo ver perfectamente aquel virgen pasaje entre tus piernas, trago saliva, al pensar que esta será tu primera vez. Se que te dolerá pero are todo lo que pueda para hacerte gemir de placer

Con cuidado delineo tu entrada, notando como te tensas, haciendo que te cierres apretadamente

-relájate….- ordeno

Intento introducir un dedo, se me es difícil, tú esfínter esta totalmente contraído, y tu solo te aferras a la cama, nervioso. Presiono con fuerza, logrando ingresar el dedo, tú has gritado, arqueándote contra mi cuerpo, llorando en silencio por el dolor

-lo siento…-_maldición tengo que ser menos brusco_

Hago el amago de retirar el dedo, pero tu mano me toma temblorosa, evitando que lo saque de tu cuerpo

-si-sigue… por favor- me ruegas con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la lujuria

Pasó trago y continuo, moviendo lentamente el dedo hacia adentro y hacia fuera, puedo sentir lo suave, caliente y estrecho de tu interior, tu tierna virginidad. Siento que tu mano se acerca a tu entrada y la tocas curiosamente, miro tu cara, tienes una expresión de dolor y perversidad mezclados. Ahora hundes uno de tus dedos acompañando el mió en tu interior, vuelves a gritar pero esta vez esta cargado con un tono de placer que me excita

Pasan los minutos, y sin saber como, hemos empezado una pelea por ver quien es capas de tocar mas hondo en tu ser, de sentir mas adentro, de alcanzar ese lugar que te hace suspirar con demencia. Estas muy caliente, entierro otro digito, terminando de preparar tu estrecho agujero para mí. No lo soporto ya quiero estar dentro de ti, y como si me leyeras la mente sacas nuestros dedos de ti, mirándome hambriento de más

-lléname de ti sasuke… enséñame a amar- me besas tiernamente, pasando tus manos por mi espalda buscando un abrazo protector

-entrégame tu cuerpo pequeño… ábrete para mi- susurro cerca de tus dulces labios antes de devorarlos en otro apasionado beso

Me obedeces sumiso, abriendo tus piernas, haciendo que mi erección rose tu entrada. Empujo suavemente, entrando solo un poco en ti, siento la presión al instante, tan dolorosamente ceñido que me asfixias, y eso que solo he entrado un poco

Inhalas por la boca, en un mudo grito, abriendo los ojos a todo lo que dan, dejando salir mas lagrimas de dolor. Tus uñas se clavan como puñales en mi espalda, incluso puedo sentir las gotas de sangre que me bajan por la columna

-na-naruto…- doy una potente envestida, tratando de entrar por completo en ti, pero eres desasido estrecho, no logro penetrarte más. Tu cara tiene una expresión de sufrimiento, nunca me había maldecido a mi mismo por mis propias proporciones. Hago otro intento pero resulta inútil, si aplico mas fuerza te lastimare. Es imposible que me recibas totalmente y casi la mitad de mi miembro ha quedado sin tu resguardo

-sa…suke…- llamas mi atención, mirándome a los ojos- Aah!...- sacas las uñas de mi piel, resbalándolas por mis costados hasta posar una de ellas en la unión de nuestros cuerpos, tus calidos dedos estudian nuestras intimidades, y sorprendido me miras extrañado- qu-que…¿Sasu?

-no podré unirnos por completo, no estas listo para recibirme pequeño…- te beso la frente empezando a moverme a pesar de que no logro ingresar de lleno, tu te agitas adolorido pero me miras con enfado- a que…ah… ¿a que viene esa mirada eh?

Emitiendo un bramido disgustado de tu garganta, me empujas con todas tus fuerzas hacia un lado, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre mí. Me tomas de la nuca acercándome retador a tu rostro

- quiero todo de ti… totalmente unido a mi- siseaste sobre mis labios empezando a subir y bajar de una manera brusca y ruda

Gimo de placer ante tus eróticos movimientos, eres lo mas caliente que e visto en mi vida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av:naruto)

Tengo ganas de gritar, de llorar, de maldecir a todos los dioses por este dolor que me quema las entrañas, pero no quiero separarme de ti. Me siento incompleto al no conseguir que estés dentro de mi cuerpo, percibo una necesidad en mi interior que me empuja a continuar

Subo y bajo de tu miembro con todo el frenesí del que soy capas, siento como en cada arremetida, en cada descenso, entras de a poco en mí. Trato de ignorar el vértigo de este ritmo desquiciado, el dolor de mis paredes internas desgarrarse lentamente, el escalofrió del las gotas de sangre descended por mis muslos, el escozor de la fricción entre tu hombría contra mi entrada

Lagrimas de frustración descienden por mis mejillas, escapándose de mis ojos serrados, no estas dentro todavía, aun no me llenas, no me completas, no me amas. Desesperado aumento más si eso era posible, los saltos sobre ti. Falta poco, me decía, falta poco _maldición_!

Repentinamente me tomas por los hombros obligándome a verte, pero no me detengo. Tienes una expresión de placer junto con otra de reprobación

-basta… detente naruto te estas…ah… te estas lastimando- no te escucho y sigo, se que sientes placer y yo are que me sientas en tu totalidad. Insisto con las penetraciones, gritando de dolor hasta que en un último segundo, en una última arremetida, en un último esfuerzo, te siento totalmente dentro de mí, presionando ese lugar que me enloquece y me hace delirar, casi al instante me abrasas deteniéndome por completo – basta… Basta!, naru…- tus fuertes brazos me aprietan contra tu fornido pecho, una de tus manos baja hasta mis piernas que tiemblan por el esfuerzo, recogiendo sangre de la que e derramado- eres un idiota mira lo que te has hecho…

-n-no importa… yo… ¿eh?- tu expresión… no se definirla, pareces triste, suspendido sin hacer nada mientras miras tu mano ensangrentada- sasu… yo solo… quería que me amaras…

-te has lastimado… - nuestras miradas se conectan, estas muy serio, se nota-… no deseaba que recordaras esto como un acto de vil sexo…- me envuelves con cuidado, rodando hacia un lado para dejarme abajo, siento como actúas los mas delicadamente posible, para no dañarme- … no tenias que destrozar tu interior para demostrarme que me amas…

-sasu…- me besas con amor y cariño, con pasión. Me acaricias con ternura, espantando mi tensión y frustración

- yo te amo… y se que me amas, pero no te lastimes ni llores para demostrarme lo obvio… lamento mucho esto kitsune… lamento que soportaras esto por mi….

-no te lamentes- te interrumpo- no lo hagas pues no me arrepiento, y no quiero que te culpes por algo que deseo… dijiste que me amas ¿no?- sostengo tu rostro para que me veas de frente- pues hazme el amor ahora!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: sasuke)

Rió de medio lado, eres demasiado impredecible. Asiento con la cabeza y empiezo un vaivén lento y suave. Sierras los ojos respirando a grandes bocanadas, tratando de ajustarte al movimiento

-sasu… más rápido… más fuerte- gemiste sujetándome del cuello

Obedezco al instante, tratando de ser delicado pero preciso, para no dañarte pero si para que puedas disfrutas. La mente se me nubla, la razón me abandona. Tu cuerpo me embriaga de forma preocupante, haciendo que pierda el sentido. El rose de piel con piel, tus gemidos, tu calido interior, Dios, me la apretas tanto que me cuesta moverme

Sin darme cuenta e aumentado el ritmo, entrando tan hondo como puedo, siento perfectamente como tus paredes internas se abren para recibirme, como me comprimen cada que entro y salgo. Daría lo que fuera por poder estar así por siempre, por permanecer a tu lado, en tu interior, me siento a salvo del mundo siendo uno con tigo

-sasu…Aah!... bésame… - me exiges, y te complazco al instante- tócame… tócame mas- y con gusto cumplo, en este momento no te negaría nada

Recorro tu cuerpo, sintiendo tu piel de durazno ahora llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor, eres tan bello, mi hermoso gatito

-kitsune.. se… se que estas a punto de correrte… me estas apretando demasiado.... no aguantare mucho…Aah!- ya no se ni lo que hago, solo quiero terminar con esto, llegar al clímax, junto con mi niño. Pero el temor de lo que pueda pasar después del sopor de este acto de amor, me asusta, no deseo separarme de ti pero…

Niego con la cabeza no es momento para distracciones. Tú me miras con amor, rodeándome las caderas con las piernas, haciendo que entre más en ti. El final esta cerca, demasiado. Deslizó una mano por tu vientre y tomo tu sexo desatendido, masajeándolo al compás de mis caderas

Me hundo en tu cuerpo una y otra vez, ya no puedo mas explotare de un momento a otro

-… sasu… córrete dentro de mi…- susurras de manera sucia en mi oído, causando que termine de perder la cabeza y te de con mas fuerza, presionando un punto que te hizo gritar de placer

Repentinamente te cierras con fuerza, apresando mi hombría, presionándola sin clemencia. Siento como tu semilla baña nuestros vientres, y casi de inmediato me vengo dentro de ti pronunciando un gemido demasiado erótico que jamás imagine que seria capaz de pronunciar

Sin poderlo evitar, las fuerzas me fallas, me dejo caer sobre ti casi sin conciencia, lo único que puedo percibir es el hormigueo del orgasmo en todo mí cuerpo. Como puedo te abrazo, pegando nuestros cuerpos mas aun, esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalicen

No se cuantos minutos pasan, cuando ya siento un rítmico sube y baja, bajo mi cabeza, tu pecho calido me ofrece apoyo, aun cuando mi peso e de estarte incomodando, pero al moverme, evitas que me levanté abrazándote a mi

-un poco mas…- ronroneas más dormido que despierto- te amo sasu...- sonrió dulcemente, besando con cariño tu rostro

-también te amo naruto… - te beso con amor, moviendo las caderas para salir de ti, tu solo suspiras dejándome libre

Pasa el rato. Me he dispuesto de tal modo que quedas acurrucado en mi pecho yo abrasándote por los hombros, y cubiertos por las sabanas, sin ánimos de separarnos

Medito lo ocurrido, eres el único que me ha hecho perder la cabeza, eres tan especial, tan lindo, protegerte es poco lo que quiero hacer por ti, deseo con mi alma estar a tu lado, crear una burbuja que nos separe del mundo, para que nada te dañe. Ante esto aprieto los dientes, antes, al movernos, vi claramente la sangre en tus piernas, te dañe profundamente, pero tu tranquilo me besaste diciendo que no era importante, que era normal, sin mas me distrajiste con mas mimos y lo único que pude hacer como replica fue prometer que esto no se volvería a repetir, ahora estoy consiente de que tienes un control único sobre mi

-sasu…- susurras al borde del sueño

-Mmmm?...- yo no estoy muy diferente a ti

-te quedaras conmigo siempre, ¿verdad?

-claro…

-¿y no me dejaras solo ni me abandonaras?

-ya no podría separarme de ti...

-yo tampoco… quiero estar con sasuke para siempre…- tu voz se apaga hasta que caes dormido

Y ahora mi mundo incompleto se termina para abrirme las puertas a una vida mejor

No podré estar a tu lado si continúo con los "negociaos" de familia, y lo que más deseó en este momento es protegerte, pero sabes, no me importa cambiar de vida si es por ti

El sueño me domina, los parpados se me sierras y ya mañana será otro día… a tu lado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Un mes después-

(av: sasuke)

Verifico por cuarta vez la hora en mi reloj, llevo esperándote cerca de dos horas a que salgas de la universidad, aparcado a un costado discreto de la calle.

Esa a sido la rutina, yo esperándote a la salida, para poder escaparnos unas horas antes de que regreses a tu casa, la misma rutina desde que resolví los problemas con el papeleo que afirmaba tu persona como de mi propiedad, ahora solo eres mió de corazón, no porque lo dicta un ridículo papel. La misma rutina desde que me aleje de los negocios corruptos de mi familia y ahora solo actuó como un empresario ricachos. Y la misma rutina desde que le confesaste a tus padres que estabas enamorado de otro hombre y que muy pronto te irías a vivir conmigo

Hoy en partículas es un día que me llena de ansiedad, pues empiezan tus días libres de la universidad, y empieza el proceso de mudanza a mi hogar. Si, hogar, porque ya no sernan las frías paredes las que me reciban en las noches al llegar cansado del trabajo, sino que serán tus calidos brazos y tus dulces labios quieres me reciban con amor

Me e dibujado en esa feliz escena una y mil veces, la de mi lindo kitsune recibiéndome en el apartamento, con algún cómico pijama o delantal, que lo aran ver mas tierno aun, y sus insistentes atenciones para conmigo. Sin pensarlo una sonrisa bobalicona adorna mis rostro y no noto al chico que se detiene a mi lado sino cuando sus labios atrevidos me besan alegremente

-perdona la tardanza teme, pero kakashi-sensei no paraba su discurso de cómo ser responsables ahora que estamos libres por estos días, lo cual es algo tonto, ¿de que va a estar hablando ese tipo de responsabilidad cuando ni un día llega tempran….- te acallo con otro beso, rodeando tu cuerpo por la cintura

-me importa un comino ese tipo, el caso es que me dejaste esperando todo este tiempo… eso merece un castigo ¿sabes?…- insinuó tomando tu prieto trasero entre mis manos-…. No se te ocurre ¿uno?

-pe-pervertido! …

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(av: naruto)

Entro a tu auto rápidamente, más rojo que un tomate. En ocasiones eres tan pervertido que me asustas. Tú entras del lado del piloto y arrancas, vía a algún restaurante, como de costumbre, siempre me llevas a comer a algún lugar caro, o simplemente vamos a tu casa y cocinó algo para los dos

Es curioso, dentro de poco esa será mi casa también y el cocinarte será algo normal, como un matrimonio. Tú serias el hombre que llega cansado a casa y yo la damita que te reciba con cariño. _Bien lo de damita esta de mas_. Pero aunque no sea emocionante, se me es lindo imaginarnos a los dos felices

Tu ya lejos de esos rollos con la mafia, y yo con mis recién cumplidos 18 años independiente de mis padres. Ahora podremos estar justos

Al principio me sorprendí que fuera tan fácil que salieras de tu antigua vida, pero gracias a tu hermano itachi, la cosa fue rápida. Ni que decir de mis padres, casi te matan al enterarse de quien eras y de la relación a la que supuestamente me habías arrastrado

Convencer a mis padres de que no solo no te mataran o encerraran, sino de que realmente no tenias nada que ver con la mafia ni nada de eso fue un largo camino y un periodo de prueba que duro desde que regrese a casa, dos días después de la subasta y de nuestra primera noche justos, hasta hace unos días, cuando no soportando los acosos de mis padres en nuestra relación, les grite a todo pulmón que me mudaría contigo y que ya era mayor de edad

Bueno, no es como si te acepten aun, pero por lo menos ya no hay guardaespaldas por todos lados

Hemos llegado a un lujosísimo restaurante mas escandaloso a los que usualmente me llevas, aparcas el auto cerca de la entrada, donde un botones me abre la puerta y otro más, recibe las llaves para encargarse del auto

Tomas mi mano, guiándome al interior del fino local. Siento que desencajo en el ambiente, todo mundo vistiendo con ropas elegantes y yo con unos jeans negros y una camiseta naranja

-te pasaste esta vez ¿sabes?- menciono mientras un hombre nos guía a una zona reservada, donde se exhiben unos amplios ventanales que dan a un bello paisaje

-vamos… no es nada que no te merezcas kitsune… - besas mi mano con un caballero, acomodando la silla para que me siente a tu lado-… además hoy hay que celebrar ¿no te parece?

-¿y que se supone que celebramos?... ¿algún buen negocio de tu parte?... ¿que halla salido de vacaciones?

-no…- respondes enseriándote

-¿entonces?- tu mirada me causa curiosidad, pareces nervioso, lo cual es casi imposible. _Jah! ¿Uchiha sasuke nervioso?_

- naruto…- me llamas por mi nombre, cosa que jamás haces, siempre me dices kitsune y gatito o naru en su defecto, pero casi nunca me llamas por mi nombre- e esperado todos estos días para darte esto…- _un momento, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_… tu mano busca algo en el bolsillo de tu saco, _oh mierda esto tiene que ser un sueño_- naruto, eres una persona muy importante para mi y… solo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, así que…- te arrodillas delante de mi y muestras una pequeña cajita negra, la cual abres rebelando un bello anillo, sencillo con una piedra tan azul como mis ojos en el centro, de seguro costo una fortuna. _Lo sabia estoy soñando_- ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Sin quererlo empiezo a llorar de felicidad, estas aquí postrado delante de mi, con un anillo pidiéndome que me case con tigo. No soy capaz de canalizar mi felicidad y termino echándome sobre ti, tirándonos al suelo, sin importarme que la caja con el anillo saliese volando unos metros mas hallas, solo se que te beso con pasión, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas de felicidad

-si si Si SI!... claro que si!, quiero estar con sasuke hasta que la muerte nos separe!- continuamos abrazados durante mucho tiempo, sin querer soltarnos, brindándonos mimos el uno al otro. Hasta que siento como te estiras y coges el anillo para colocármelo en el dedo de la mano izquierda- es precioso…

-nada que no te merezcas gatito…- y ríes de lado, porque sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero para según tu, malcriarme

-teme… gracias

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(_av: sasuke)

Limpio tus mejillas de las lágrimas, apreciando tu bello rostro, con esas facciones tan aniñadas que demuestran tu dulce corazón y tu pura inocencia, me has correspondido, y no hay nada que me haga mas feliz

Nos besamos una vez mas, sin importar nada ya, ahora estaremos juntos, y me encargare de que así nos quedemos. Juntos los dos, viviendo, compartiendo, amando

Yo protegeré con mi vida a este pequeño ladrón de corazones que tengo entre los brazos el mismo que me cautivó desde aquella noche. Mi antiguo regalo de cúmplenos, el que ahora me brinda la felicidad que tanto buscaba y creía perdía

_El pequeño __demonio que encontré en esa subasta_

_-Fin-_


End file.
